


In Which Connor Talks About His Special Interest For A Very Long Time

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Gavin and Connor share a coffee together before work.





	In Which Connor Talks About His Special Interest For A Very Long Time

"Mornin' sunshine."

"Good morning Detective Reed," Connor yawned, rubbing his eye as he walked into the kitchen. 

"You hear the big zoo news?" Gavin called over his shoulder, scrolling through his tablet as Connor returned with two mugs of coffee.

"I'm afraid not, but you have me intrigued." Connor replied, handing a mug to Gavin and sitting down next to him on the couch.

Gavin glanced over at Connor as the android drew his knees up to his chest, blowing on his coffee lightly before sipping it. Connor had been living with him for about two months, and it had only taken a few weeks for them to fall into this morning routine. Gavin was always up first - he often didn't sleep well - and Connor would be second, rolling out of bed in oversized pyjamas and stalking into the kitchen to make coffee. Gavin had honestly been a little surprised at how lazy Connor could be in the mornings.

"CyberLife added another dinosaur."

"Which one-?!" Connor sputtered, almost losing his mouthful of coffee as he jolted at the news.

"Yut- Yuty-"

"Yutyrannus," Connor intervened, scootching closer to Gavin and resting his head on the detective's shoulder as he eyed the article. "It's the largest known dinosaur species that shows direct evidence of having had feathers."

"Damn, really?"

"Indeed, they were bipedal predators."

"Tell me more."

"They had flat tongues. Like crocodiles."

Gavin nodded along knowingly, scrolling through the article on his tablet. In truth, Gavin wasn't particularly thrilled about dinosaurs. He didn't dislike them by any means, but he wasn't invested in the same way Connor was. On the other hand, it didn't really matter whether or not he cared, because Connor cared  _immensely._ Gavin loved the way the android's face just seemed to light up with eager interest every time the subject was brought up. Connor could talk for hours about dinosaurs, and Gavin didn't mind that at all. He would listen to Connor talk about  _anything_ if it meant getting to see him so excited. 

Along with this, Connor seemed to enjoy educating him on dinosaurs. Gavin, admittedly, had learned quite a bit about dinosaurs just from listening to Connor talk. Any time Gavin was able to recognize a dinosaur or recall a certain fact, Connor was elated. It meant Gavin was listening to him, it meant Gavin cared to some extent about what he was saying, something Connor was still getting used to after his time as an android in service. It made Connor feel good, and Gavin wanted nothing more than for the person he loved to feel good.

"It says here they're opening the exhibit next Saturday, soooo..."

"So can we go-?"

"'Course we can go."

"Thank you!" Connor beamed, giving Gavin a quick hug before resuming his position snuggled up against the man's side.

"So how big was this thing?"

"About nine meters long," Connor began, glancing up at Gavin. "It weighed roughly three thousand one hundred seventeen pounds."

"Jesus Christ."

"Its feathers were up to twenty centimetres in length."

"Ooh, sounds fancy."

"It's part of the Proceratosauridae family."

"Like the..." Gavin paused, furrowing his brow. "Like the  _Sinotyrannus_ _?"_

Gavin assumed he had gotten the name right, because Connor's expression immediately lit up with pride. That was the face that Gavin loved, Connor was incredibly expressive for something built to never feel, and Gavin would do anything he had to if it meant getting to see Connor happy. If that was as easy as being able to categorize dinosaurs, he would do it without question.

"Exactly!"

"What was the one we saw last time we went to the zoo?" Gavin muttered in thought. "With the super long tail."

"That was a diplodocus," Connor noted, nestling his head into the crook of Gavin's neck once again. "It's a giant sauropod."

"You like giant sauropods, right?"

"Correct, my favourite dinosaur is a giant sauropod."

"Camarasaurus?"

"Camarasaurus."

"So are giant sauropods the ones with huge necks?"

"Correct."

Gavin nodded in thought, putting an arm around Connor as he sipped his coffee. That much, he had known. He heard the word  _camarasaurus_ at least once a day, every boyfriend worth his salt should know his boyfriend's favourite dinosaur. Gavin himself preferred the compsognathus, because he heard about it constantly from Connor and because it looked like something that he could keep as a house pet. He wondered if CyberLife would ever release domestic household dinosaurs. He tucked that away as a Christmas present idea.

"You prefer small dinosaurs, right?" Connor questioned, sipping away at his coffee.

"Yeah, like the ones that fit in your hand. S'cute."

"Understandable," Connor mused. "You do seem to have an affinity for cute things."

"Well that explains why you're in my house I guess."

The compliment seemed to take Connor by surprise, the android almost spitting out his coffee once again as his face heated up. He chuckled quietly, kissing Gavin lightly on the neck before returning his focus to Gavin's tablet.

"Anyway, the zoo thing," Gavin resumed, scrolling through the article. "Apparently it's a pretty big deal, they've got shirts and stuffed animals and shit like that."

Connor didn't reply, but Gavin didn't need him to.

"So we'll grab you some dinosaur merch then."

"Thank you." Connor chuckled, closing his eyes and sipping at his coffee.

 

"Looks like they're getting some shit for the other dinosaurs too," Gavin continued, his eyes scanning the words on his tablet. "Like the raptors and whatever."

" _Camarasaurus?"_

"Probably."

"So-"

"Yeah, yeah, we can get some," Gavin snickered. "God, you're gonna take up the whole house with all this stuff."

"I would love to live in a house full of dinosaur paraphernalia."

"I bet you would."

"My preferred home would have life-sized models."

"You're gonna need a big fucking house, Connor."

"I would build it myself if it meant I could acquire life-size dinosaur models," Connor stated, finishing his coffee and setting it aside. "That's living the dream."

"Is it?"

"Absolutely, I wholeheartedly believe that the supposed  _American dream_ should include many more dinosaurs."

"Y'know? I can agree with that."

Connor snickered quietly, Gavin setting his own coffee aside and taking Connor's hand, gently running his thumb over Connor's knuckles. Connor had changed in so many ways since Gavin had first met him, entirely for the better. Connor had begun to fully realize who he really was, and it meant a Connor with interests, with hobbies, with a personality. It was an interesting Connor. It was a Connor that Gavin had genuinely fallen in love with.

"God I love mornings."

"Me too, Detective."


End file.
